The Gridanian Envoy
| type =main | start = Kan-E-Senna | end = Bartholomew | prereq = | lvl =15 | class = | job = | grandcompany = | loc = Lotus Stand | lodestone = | xp = 6720 | money =286 | rep = | reward = 40px|link=Wind-up Airship | optional reward = | previous = | next = | transcript = }} Objectives *Speak with Miounne. *Speak with Lionnellais at the airship landing. *Board the airship. *Speak with the storm honor guard. *Present Kan-E-Senna's missive to Zanthael at Bulwark Hall. *Speak with L'nophlo at the airship landing. *Board the airship. *Speak with the flame honor guard. *Present Kan-E-Senna's missive to Bartholomew on the Hustings Strip. Description Kan-E-Senna would entrust you with a task of great import. Rewards Unlocks *Airship access * * Walkthrough *Accept the quest from Kan-E-Senna. *Speak with Mother Miounne at the Carline Canopy. *Go down the stairs and speak with Lionnellais to gain access to the landing area. Interact with the gangplank and board the airship. *Once arrived in Limsa Lominsa, speak with the Arrivals Attendant to leave the landing area, and speak with the waiting Storm Honor Guard. *Speak with Blanmhas to take the lift down to Bulwark Hall, and hand the Letter to the Admiral over to Zanthael. *Speak with Grehfarr to take the lift back to the airship landing, and speak with L'nophlo to gain access to the landing area. Once again, interact with the gangplank to board the ship to Ul'dah. *Once arrived, speak with the Arrivals Attendant to leave the landing area, and speak with the waiting Flame Honor Guard. *Speak with Nanahomi to take the lift to the Hustings Strip, and hand the Letter to the General to Bartholomew to finish the quest. Journal *Appointing you her personal envoy, Kan-E-Senna bids you deliver a missive to the other two leaders of the Eorzean Alliance. In order to facilitate your journey, she bestows upon you an airship pass, which will allow you to travel by air between the three allied nations. Before making your way to the airship landing, be sure to quiz Miounne as to what awaits beyond the boundaries of the Twelveswood. *In addition to Gridania, the Eorzean Alliance encompasses the city-states of Limsa Lominsa and Ul'dah. The airship landing is situated on the lower floor of the Carline Canopy. Make your final preparations for the journey, then speak with Lionnellais at the entrance lobby. *You are now ready to embark upon the first leg of your journey, which will take you to Limsa Lominsa. Make your way to the landing area and await departure. *Having safely arrived in Limsa Lominsa, you must now seek audience with the Admiral. Speak with the Maelstrom honor guard to receive assistance. *The Admiral awaits you at her command room on the Bridge. Take the Crow's Lift to the Bulwark Hall, and present Kan-E-Senna's missive to Zanthael before the Admiral's Lift to be admitted. *The Lominsan Admiral, Merlwyb Bloefyswyn, is receptive to the proposal detailed in her counterpart's missive. It appears the Garlean Empire remains a grave threat to Eorzea, with the XIVth Imperial Legion, led by Legatus Gaius van Baelsar, deeply entrenched in the frontier regions. Your mission in Limsa Lominsa now complete, make your way to the airship landing and speak with L'nophlo. *You are now ready to embark upon the second leg of your journey, which will take you to Ul'dah. Make your way to the landing area and await departure. *Having safely arrived in Ul'dah, you must now seek audience with the Flame General. Speak with the Flame honor guard to receive assistance. *The Flame General awaits you at the Royal Promenade. Present Kan-E-Senna's missive to Bartholomew on the Hustings Strip to be admitted. *Having now met the leaders of both Limsa Lominsa and Ul'dah, you have discharged your duty as the Elder Seedseer's envoy, and learned of the various threats to Eorzea in the process. Amidst this period of turmoil, what meaningful contribution can a lone adventurer make to the realm? Perhaps the answer will be revealed to you in the course of your journeys to come. Category:A Realm Reborn Main Scenario Quests